


cozy?

by minyoungis



Series: BTS [10]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Sleep, Soft Kim Seokjin | Jin, Softness, idolverse, jin cooks when he can't sleep and yn gets cold when jin isn't there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyoungis/pseuds/minyoungis
Summary: His shoulder is at a perfect height and you let your head roll forward until it lands with a dim thunk. Well on your way to total blackout, you feel a soft kiss on the top of your head, hand that was on your knee now coming up to stroke your hair, and you preen under the gentle touch.
Relationships: Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader
Series: BTS [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973482
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	cozy?

**Author's Note:**

> this might induce sleep

You’re not sure what pulls you out of your deep slumber, but you fight it best as you can, snuggling deeper under the comforter and burrowing your head into the soft pillow, resolutely refusing to open your eyes. You try to fall back into the dream, one exceptionally odd involving water guns, a hammer and your grandmother’s garden, but something niggles vaguely at the back of your head, refusing to let you slip that easily. It feels like you’re underwater, your senses numb, as you sluggishly move your hand around, trying to hit the human furnace you fell asleep next to.

Eyebrows scrunched in dissatisfaction on being unable to find said furnace, you squint your eyes open, only to see an empty bed next to you, sheets lukewarm, like they’ve been unoccupied for a while.

It’s one of those nights, then. When he can’t get his mind to stop running a mile a minute so he seeks solace in the kitchen, trying out a new recipe or throwing together a comforting dish, and finding calm in the routine and satisfaction of it all coherently coming together.

As if on cue, a gust of wind enters the room through the open crack in the window, making you shiver despite your multiple layers of clothing and the blanket on top. The bright red, blinking alarm clock on the side table reads _2:30 AM._

With a displeased huff, you sit up, wrapping the heavy comforter around your shoulders, clutching the ends tightly at the centre of your chest, and padding to the door. Belatedly, as you’re waddling down the staircase, you realise you’ve left your glasses behind, but you somehow manage to make it to the kitchen in one piece, in spite of the fact that all you can make out is blurry, coloured blobs. You’ve only slept over at the dorm a handful of times, but you’ve got a hang of the layout.

You spot your human heater stood in front of the stove, broad back to you, and your head tells you to shuffle over to his tall frame, still foggy brain now single pointedly focused on going back to bed with some warmth.

It seems like eternity before you manage to get your feet to move, (you’re fairly sure you fell asleep while standing for a bit) but eventually, you cross the kitchen until you’re just a step away from him, still huddled in your blanket.

You’re about to stick your foot out so you can nudge his shin, alerting him of your presence, but gravity has different plans, as your toe ends up getting caught on the trailing cloth end, and the top half of your body automatically leans forward. You let out a soft, sleepy yelp as your head collides with the middle of Jin’s solid back, who in turn instinctively twists an arm behind him to steady you with an alarmed ‘ _Whoah!_ ’.

His warmth seeps through you immediately, as you nuzzle into his frame, sinking into the support, your front plastered to his back, as you let the blanket fall downwards, hands that have the ends in your grip now snaking around his waist.

In your haze, you distantly register that in the last three months you two have been dating, you’ve never been this softly, physically affectionate, but if he’s surprised, he hides it admirably well, placing his palm over your hand that’s placed on his abdomen, tangling your fingers together while ensuring the blanket stays in your grip.

You could fall back asleep then and there, body fully leaning on his, warm glow of the soft, yellow dorm night lights only heightening your drowsiness, and the smell of whatever’s being stirred by Jin on the stove top making you feel satiated and content. But you’re rudely roused by him insistently tugging at your interlaced hands, until you’re now in front of him, blanket slipping out of your hold, glaring up at him sleepily.

You hear the click of the stove turning off before he looks down at you, winding both arms around your waist. Working around the new position, you step forward, straight into his chest, and smush your face against it, once more sinking in his hold, blanket holding hands coming up so they can clutch at the fabric on his torso, not letting him move away.

He chuckles, tightening his grip on your body, before he softly asks, “What are you doing out of bed?”

Voice muffled by his hoodie, you shortly mutter, “Cold. Come back.”

He unwraps his arms and gently pries your fingers off of his jacket, soothingly shushing your tired, annoyed whines.

“Five more minutes, I’ll be done, okay?”

You look up at him through half-closed, disgruntled eyes, but the effect is ruined by a large yawn that escapes you, immediately making you slouch back into the counter, body threatening to fall down.

Jin catches you instantly, and muzzily, you register him hoisting you up. You aid him, backing up so you can be helped onto the counter behind you next to the stove, and Jin continues stirring whatever’s bubbling, one hand tracing calming circles on your knee above the blanket.

His shoulder is at a perfect height and you let your head roll forward until it lands with a dim _thunk_. Well on your way to total blackout, you feel a soft kiss on the top of your head, hand that was on your knee now coming up to stroke your hair, and you preen under the gentle touch.

You’re floating somewhere between sleep and wakefulness, when you hear a deep chuckle from somewhere far away, near the kitchen door. “Is she okay?” Yoongi asks, amused. You can faintly make out the patter of his old man house slippers moving towards the coffee maker on the other side of the stove.

“Yeah,” Jin replies from somewhere above you. “Just sleepy.” His fingers give a gentle, affectionate squeeze on the nape of your neck before they resume their dulcifying ministrations.

You hum as loud as you can, volume still low and subdued in your comatose condition, both to let them know that you can hear their conversation, and as a reminder to Jin that as comfortable as you are here, you still want to go back to bed and that he should hurry up.

Yoongi snorts, seeming very much awake. You’ve long given up on trying to understand the man’s sleep schedule, and the fact that he’s out here, fully active, making coffee at three in the morning doesn’t surprise you in the least.

Jin pacifies you with another soft kiss on the top of your head, and you hear him turn the burner off with a click, as he whispers, “Coming, coming.”

You hear Yoongi walk away, and feel Jin’s neck twisting above you, as he calls out in a low tone, “Don’t stay up for too long.”

“’Night, _hyung_. ‘Night, Y/N,” comes the evasive reply, and the sound of the rapper’s slippers fades away as he leaves.

Jin nudges you up from his shoulder, hands on your upper arms to settle you once you’ve landed on the floor from the counter, and the two of you make your way back up the staircases, you leaning heavily on him, body elated at the thought of falling into bed with the comfortable warmth, mind only abstractedly paying attention to your movements.

With a pleased sigh, you feel yourself being guided to the bed, and you sink comfortably into your pillow, frame curving sideways into your preferred foetal position. A gentle nudge and now you’re being spooned from the back, Jin’s breath hitting the side of your neck, warming you up.

“Cozy?” he enquires softly, tugging you closer, and throwing the comfortable weight of his leg over yours.

“Very,” you manage to reply back, just before sleep finally reels you in for good.

**Author's Note:**

> i'd love to hear feedback, spread the love!  
> find me on tumblr (where everything is cross posted) at @min-youngis :D


End file.
